Scared
by Yatzstar
Summary: It's movie night and the vote was for horror movies. Fluff. Oneshot. ScarletVision. Sort-of sequel to Relief.
**A/N: This is after my other fic Relief I guess lol I don't know where this came from but I love these oneshot things and I guess it's gonna become a sort-of series of fluffy drabbles like this yaaay**

"Aw man, don't go in the basement!" Rhodey yelled.

Vision listened as there was a peal of dramatic music and a horrified shriek, followed by the sound of metal cutting into flesh.

"They always go in the basement!" Rhodey groaned.

The Avengers had gathered for a movie night, and the vote had been for horror movies. Steve had voted for Disney (let's face it, he loved Mickey Mouse), and Wanda wanted to watch Anastasia, but Rhodey, Sam, and Natasha had all voters horror, and Vision had simply abstained. They had all gathered in the lounge on the huge couch in front of the 60-inch TV Tony had provided, the shades had been drawn and the lights cut off, leaving the room in total darkness save for the flickering of the TV. They were about an hour into some slasher flick, and Steve was rapidly discovering he didn't have the stomach for horror.

"Um, Steve," Natasha mumbled. "You're kind of crushing my arm."

The soldier became aware of just how hard he was hugging the assassin's arm. He was curled up next to her, practically on top of her at this point. When the movie had started he had been a reasonable distance away, but as the movie grew scarier the closer he got.

Sheepishly, he let go of Natasha's arm. "Sorry, I'm not used to this horror. Since when did Americans become so obsessed with stuff like this?"

"Psycho, Friday the 13th," she said.

"What?"

"You know what? Never mind."

Wanda sat curled at the far right end of the couch, wrapped in her favorite red shawl. The Vision sat close to her as he always did, keeping his eye on her throughout the movie to make sure she didn't get scared, though it did not appear that she did. She remained impassive throughout the movie, aside from eating popcorn and the occasional bat of an eye at a gory scene.

"Ooh, nice," Rhodey said as a bloody image filled the screen. "That dude can do work with an axe, and it serves them right for going in the basement."

Steve grimaced at the grisly sight. "Disgusting."

Natasha sat forward, suddenly becoming aware of an absence. "Hey guys, where's Sam got to?"

All the Avengers looked around the darkened room, but there was no sign of their friend.

"Maybe the axe-murderer got him," Steve whispered, his eyes darting around as if he expected a horrible specter to leap from the shadows.

"Pssh, please," Rhodey scoffed from where he half-hung off the edge of the couch. "You're such a coward! Come on, I bet Wanda isn't even scared, right Wanda?"

The witch shrugged. "I'm not scared."

Rhodey smirked at Steve. "C'mon Cap, you need to get your act together."

"But where's Sam?" Natasha wondered.

At that very moment, as if in answer to her question, Sam leapt up from behind the couch right next to where Wanda was sitting, roaring at the top of his lungs.

Steve sprang to his feet, shrieking something about axe-murders, Rhodey jumped and fell off the couch onto the floor, Natasha started in surprise, and Wanda, letting out a very undignified squeal, dove straight into the Vision's arms. The synthezoid sat, hopelessly confused as he looked from Wanda's form curled against him to Sam, who was on the floor in stitches.

Natasha scowled. "Very funny, Wilson! You're lucky I didn't attack you!"

Rhodey pulled himself up on the edge of the couch, weak with laughter himself. "That was a good one! I'll have to remember that for next time."

Steve stood frozen in the middle of the room, staring at Sam laughing.

"Look what you've done!" Natasha scolded. "You've traumatized him!"

Wanda hadn't moved from where she had first thrown herself. She lay huddled against Vision's chest, her shawl flung over her head.

"Wanda, I think it's safe to come out now." His voice drifted to her ears, ever so slightly teasing.

"Are you sure?" came the tiny response.

"I'm sure."

Wanda slowly removed the shawl from her head, disengaging herself from Vision's hold. Sam grinned at her from where he had hauled himself up on the arm of the couch. "Not scared, huh?"

She scowled fiercely at him, her face coloring slightly. "I was just surprised."

He rolled his eyes. "Keep telling yourself that."

The rest of the movie passed without consequence. Sam's giggles were heard several times as he continued to laugh at the newly-dubbed "Captain A-scare-ica", who tried to keep a brave face for the rest of the movie. Fortunately for Wanda, Vision had offered to switch places with her, sparing her the embarrassment of asking herself, and she sat huddled close to him for the rest of the film.

When the end credits rolled, the Avengers parted ways, eager for the comfort of their own rooms. Wanda found herself staring down the dark hallway she had to traverse to get to her room, silently wondering if any axe-murders would appear in the darkest of corners.

"Wanda?"

She jumped, letting out a small squeal, turning to find herself facing the Vision. "Yes, Vision?"

He looked down at her, his gaze soft and somewhat amused. "Did Sam scare you that bad?"

"No," she said quickly. "Did he scare you?"

He smiled slightly. "I am not scared by such petty things."

She nodded silently, hugging her shawl to herself.

"Well, it seems we must say goodnight," he said, still looking amused.

"Yes," she agreed. "Goodnight, Vision."

He touched her arm gently before turning away. "Goodnight, Wanda."

The witch turned to go to her room, but once again found herself facing the same dark, ominous hallway. The light switch (thanks to Tony Stark's epic design skills) was all the way at the other end of the hall, and she had to walk past a good few dark doorways that could potentially harbor who knows how many axe-murderers, waiting to jump out at her like Sam had done.

What little courage she had deserting her, she called, "Vision?"

The synthezoid, who had not gotten far, half turned. "Yes?"

Wanda looked down at her feet, fidgeting in embarrassment. "…Can you walk me to my room?"

Much to her surprise, a synthetic hand found hers. She looked up, meeting Vision's soft blue gaze.

"It would be my pleasure, Wanda."

He led her fearlessly through the dark to the light switch, flicking it on and immediately casting out the lurking shadows. Despite this, he led her by the hand all the way to her quarters, stopping outside her door.

"Thank you," she mumbled, fiddling with the edge of her shawl.

Vision let out a small laugh. "I do not blame you for being scared Wanda. Had I been human I'm sure I would feel the same way."

She looked up at him. "You think so?"

He nodded. "I do. Some humans are odd, taking pleasure in feeling adrenaline course through their veins, however I know you are not one of those humans."

"Thanks… I guess."

"Have I sufficiently assuaged your fears of… Sam Wilson and axe-murderers?"

"Yes," she said. "I can take it from here. Good night, Vision."

He leaned down, gently brushing his lips over her head. "Sweet dreams, Wanda. Fear not, for I will always protect you."

Before she could say anything else, he had gone, phasing into the wall. She practically floated to her bed, and that night she slept on, unafraid and dreaming of her Vision.


End file.
